I found your heart
by forgotten star78
Summary: Roxas has some sort of hidden pain causing him to kill people every six months or so but has no idea why and Sora is a new kid in town Roxas has just met that may have a secret of his own and even worse they might fall in love
1. Chapter 1

I found your heart

'_Maybe I should just stay in bed today'_

A groggy blonde reasoned with himself and had almost succeeded if not for the sudden abruption from his much hated alarm clock that had pissed him off just enough to get up and get ready for his day which Roxas could already tell was going to be a long one judging from the way he stared out the window right next to his bed and saw time drag by so slowly as if everything was taking too long and it irritated the ocean eyed blond to no end.

'_What a meaningless existence'_

The blonde couldn't help but think but trudged on nevertheless, what could possibly happen that could make the blonde feel more excitement in his life he often wondered but never lingered on the thought because he knew what would happen if he thought too much about that certain topic and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to charm himself out of a sticky situation. So Roxas moved on without a second thought absent-mindedly preparing for his day however he briefly glanced at a briefcase concealed within a secret compartment in his bookcase and smiled quickly ripping it open and taking everything out of it decorating his body with its contents redressing afterwards and nothing could be seen through his veil which only excited him more leaving an empty briefcase on the floor.

Roxas once again walked down the street with a smile feeling like he wasn't dragging along like the rest of the world but instead felt like he was moving so much faster and walked effortlessly through the darkest of alleyways until he was stopped which was just what he was hoping for.

"Turn around… slowly" A man barked out to him with a rough voice Roxas did as he was told to be greeted by a man with a gun pointed to him probably in his mid-40's with a dark look in his eyes and has obviously done this before but Roxas didn't even flinch at that but for the show decided to look afraid.

"Pl-please don't hu-hurt me" Roxas pretended to panic and waited desperately for this guy to get just a bit closer. The man responded with a smirk and a cocky attitude slowly advancing upon Roxas growing more and more menacing the second and Roxas almost cracked up laughing.

"Come on little boy how about you get on your knees and I'll give you a little treat" The man called out teasingly and Roxas was starting to get bored with the situation.

'_Does this guy want to rape me… he isn't even slightly attractive… ewww' _Roxas thought dryly.

"Tell me… do you care about your fingers" Roxas let his façade drop showing a much cockier side and slipped knife from his pants through his torn jeans slicing off the man's fingers in seconds.

The man didn't react for a few seconds and simply stared at the fallen gun and his fingers on the floor…and then he screamed a blood curling scream that could bring the strongest to feel sympathy.

"Now what did we learn today" Roxas replied to the scream with utter glee and the very obvious tone of mockery dripping from his tongue. The man finally snapped his eyes to Roxas to see him with the tip of the blade ever so delicately fondling with his bottom lip and the blood already wiped off with the most sadistic smile the man had ever seen. Roxas seemed to fit in with the dark setting of the alleyway half his face covered in darkness not truly facing the man but facing the side with his head simply in the direction of the man the boy's sunshine hair gleaming through the dark and his eyes fogged over in a strange sort of mist.

The man snapped his mouth open to scream but failed to find his voice and opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to emit a sound until finally he screamed out in pure fear, damaging his throat no doubt.

"Aww now why did you have to go and scream" Roxas cooed playfully spinning the knife but suddenly stopped his face turning blank and emotionless.

"Goodbye" Roxas said plainly before he suddenly was behind the man putting his knife away and the man fell to the ground with a stab wound clean through his heart.

Roxas walked out of the alleyway feeling much better but at the same time disgusted with him. This sort of thing was not typical for Roxas maybe once or twice every six months or so but he still couldn't get over the fact he was killing people even if they were sick and disgusting people that deserved to die.

Roxas walked out of the alleyway deep in thought about this sick feeling he got when he killed people there was no pleasure when he killed so he didn't understand why he did it he wasn't excited about killing people so he was so confused as to why it kept reoccurring.

Roxas turned the corner still deep in thought when he got slammed into by a strange figure and both fell to the ground. Roxas looked up to see a boy around his age sprawled out on the ground in tight black pants with a trench coat on with the buttons buttoned from the waist up leaving the rest unbuttoned adorned in black shoes with a black witch's hat sagging back lazily at the top. The boy had chocolate spikes protruding from his hat but Roxas couldn't see his eyes due to the hat being slightly tilted.

"I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" The boy spoke first straightening his hat so Roxas could see the most beautiful sky blue eyes that pieced through the darkness of the shadow created by the hat.

"No it's my fault I should have been more careful" Roxas spoke after snapping from the beautiful boy before him trying not to look like an awkward creep, Roxas stood up and held his hand out for the boy. He took it gratefully and as they touched Roxas felt some strange emotion flood over him but he also felt like this boy's touch had just saved him somehow.

"It's no problem really… my names Sora" The boy now named Sora flashed Roxas a toothy smile and let his hand linger in Roxas's just a bit longer before letting it drop to his side.

"I'm Roxas but I feel bad can I make it up to you say… coffee" Roxas tried desperately not to lose this boys presence yet.

"Are you hitting on me" Sora teased innocently with a sweet smile gracing his lips.

"I might be" Roxas simply replied

"And I might be interested" Sora said dragging Roxas to a nearby coffee place and Roxas hadn't smile this much in a long time and although unknown to Roxas neither had Sora.


	2. Chapter 2

I found your heart

Part 2

"_Sora is something else" _

Roxas concluded in his head as Sora conversed easily with the barista which turned out to be a friend of Sora's named Kairi; she seemed nice enough and was quite sweet once Roxas got a chance to talk to her he figured out that Kairi was his sister and they had another sister named Namine which apparently was another sweet girl but was a bit shy and had the most amazing artistic abilities.

After we ordered our drinks we made our way to a small table towards the back and conversed easily simply trying to get to know each other.

"Do you like sports" Roxas asked

"Not even a little" Sora responded

"Really… nothing" Roxas inquired

"Well I do like volleyball and soccer but I don't usually have time to play" Sora admitted

"That's cool" Roxas said simply

"Music?" Sora asked

"All the time… music is like the best thing ever" Roxas admitted shyly

"That's actually kind of cute it suits you" Sora scanned Roxas thoughtfully

"Thanks… I think" Roxas smiled wondering if that was a compliment.

"It's true you look like you walk around with headphones around your neck all the time… it's fucking hot" Sora mumbled the last part out shyly and Roxas simply smiled taking it as a compliment

"SORA WATCH YOUR MOUTH" Kairi screamed at him as she arrived with our drinks swatting his arm before turning to Roxas.

"I am so sorry about his behavior, the guy has no filter between his brain and his mouth" Kairi explained to him and Roxas only giggled and smiled sweetly in response.

Sora suddenly jumped and stared wide eye at Roxas and Roxas turned to Sora with a confused expression and noticed Sora was blushing.

"Did you just… giggle… THAT WAS FUCKING ADORABLE" Sora screamed in Roxas's face and Roxas stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and… stared.

"Thank you, Sora" Roxas smiled so bright that he was glowing taking Sora and Kairi by surprise leaving them to stare.

"Take care of this one Sora" Kairi said simply and winked in Roxas's direction before leaving.

"Want to go on a walk" Sora said fondly and his blonde companion only nodded in response; Sora stood with his drink and straightened out his hat before holding his hand out to Roxas who took it gratefully, Roxas let his hand linger for a few moments completely focused on how Sora's hand felt intertwined with his, a simple warmth and comfort just from the weight of his hand was just too amazing from such a simple thing. Roxas looked up to Sora to see him staring back at him with a small smile resting upon his lips, Roxas tilted his head examining his new friend the way his hat illuminated half of his face in darkness letting light dance upon his skin from the tip of his nose down amplifying his rose pink lips; his hair sticking out from his lovely hat looking beautiful in the darkness and the light, but what stood out most to Roxas was his beautiful sky blue eyes that seemed to glow so brightly even through the shadow created by his hat; shining through with such a magnitude that drew Roxas's attention almost immediately upon meeting him, eyes that seemed to draw a magical feel to them that left Roxas mesmerized. Those mystical eyes Roxas was currently falling in love with blinked breaking Roxas from his trance. Sora was blushing madly burning a beautiful rose color touching his face to see if anything was on it.

"What is it, is there something on my face?" Sora cried out confused by the latter's staring touching his face all over searching for any kind of blemish that would make Roxas get that strange glassy look in his eyes almost… admiration but Sora was way too oblivious to that sort of thing.

"Nothing at all you look amazing Sora, now can we go" Roxas said fondly placing his hands on Sora's shoulders and shaking him slightly, Sora stopped his frantic search and only smirked at the fact Roxas said he looked amazing letting his hands fall wrapping them around the sunshine haired boy's waist, then suddenly jerking his hands up forcing him closer, Sora then pushed his hands downward behind Roxas's thighs forcing the boy up into his arms making the latter blush with a surprised look on his face, The brunette wonder that was Sora laughed at the poor blonde's face, succeeding in making Roxas's skin an even darker shade of scarlet; Roxas chuckled softly before gently resting his head against Sora's shoulder. Roxas lifted his head back to look at this strange new person that suddenly appeared in his life, said person looked at Roxas expectantly; Roxas shook his head and smiled at Sora just for a moment before thrusting his head back down on Sora's shoulder. Sora looked down at the blond spikes on his shoulder before rolling his eyes and planting a gentle kiss into the surprisingly soft sunshine hair, Roxas in turn absent-mindedly placed a kiss into the brunettes shoulder.

"**COULD YOU TWO GOFUCK SOMEWHERE ELSE THE CUSTOMERS THINK I'M GONNA SHOOT A PORNO IN HERE**" Kairi screamed pointing to two girls blushing while staring intently at the two boys obviously hoping for their fill of yaoi. Sora laughed and although Roxas found the sound comforting he couldn't help but blush burying his face in Sora's shoulder muttering a quick 'get me out of here.'

"Gladly" Sora whispered into his ear which would have been sweet if he didn't start laughing again but he left the coffee shop nonetheless which Roxas noticed on his way out was named Destiny Island… Roxas stared at the sign for a moment.

"_that sounds vaguely familiar… have I been here before" _Roxas pondered for a few moments but let it go as the sign went out of view and he chose now to realize he was moving and looked over to see he was still very much in Sora's arms while he just walked down the street whistling softly.

"Sora I thought we were going on a walk" Roxas stated dryly; pulling his head back to look at him expectantly.

"What? I am walking" Sora stated thoroughly confused by the look he was getting from Roxas although he realized he expected something he didn't know what.

"Yeah, but I'm not" Roxas chuckled out softly, Sora stopped walking and looked down to see he was holding Roxas and was really enjoying it; the thought of losing the warmth emanating from Roxas's body was simply unacceptable and continued walking.

"Oh I see your problem, but … I'm gonna go ahead and not put you down" Sora beamed up at Roxas with the most angelic look Roxas had ever seen, how was Roxas going to get mad at him now? Roxas pouted but shifted to get more comfortable and remained in Sora's arms.

"Roxas don't pout please its way too cute" Sora pleaded with puppy dog eyes making his lip quiver; adorable little dimples sticking out of sun kissed skin but, Roxas was having none of it he simply moaned out a small 'hmph' and turned his head away from Sora shutting his eyes lightly creating a bit more distance between himself and Sora while still remaining in his arms.

"Please Roxy, I'm sorry but you're so warm and snuggly" Sora practically begged making his eyes sparkle out even more through his hat. Roxas opened his eyes, lightly glancing over to Sora with a small smile on his face.

"Roxy huh? You realize we were strangers about an hour ago but now I feel like were so close… it's strange really" Roxas laughed sweetly and turned to see a sad look on Sora's face.

"What is it?" Roxas asked concern lacing his voice.

"Do you not like being this close because I can… give you some space if you want?" Sora asked innocently stopping again to bounce on his heels staring at his feet which Roxas knew he could not see because Roxas's crotch was in the way; Roxas rolled his eyes fondly. Roxas placed his thumb and index finger under Sora's chin and lifted his head to lock Sora's gaze into his ocean blue eyes.

"I don't want space I just thought it was funny you adorable little runt, oh and you should call me Roxy more often" Roxas admitted calmly with a fond smile on his face placing a gentle kiss on the now smiling brunette's lips.

"Can I still carry you?" Sora asked shyly to which Roxas nodded, Sora then pulled down Roxas to give him a passionate kiss making Roxas practically melt allowing Sora's tongue to explore his mouth relishing in the sweet devastatingly hot and wet organ that was Sora's tongue before Sora pulled away winking at him before shifting Roxas in his arms to a more comfortable position.

"Sora is an amazing kisser… and a bit of a tease" Roxas stated matter of factly and blushed realizing he had just said that out loud.

"Well thank you Roxy but I think I'm more than just a bit of a tease." Sora answered sweetly pinching his bum lightly making Roxas jump slightly before he glared down at Sora and maneuvered his head to Sora's neck and kissed, bit, and sucked on it making Sora moan just a little too loudly considering they were still in public just walking down the street, although now Sora was having difficulties walking at all; the feeling becoming too much for Sora to handle as he stopped and rocked his hips into Roxas lightly as his member began to ache for obvious reasons.

"Do you want more Sora?" Roxas asked seductively kissing up and down his neck nibbling in certain spots that Roxas figured out drove him crazy.

"Yeah Roxy, give me more" Sora begged his eyes squeezed shut and his head facing the sky exposing all of his neck to Roxas but the feeling of Roxas's lips dispersed and Sora opened his eyes slightly to see Roxas smirking; realizing he had been played he put his head down and opened his eyes fully chuckling softly.

"Fucking tease" Sora stated simply with a bright smile on his face; Roxas only blew Sora a kiss as a response chuckling afterwards resting his head on Sora's shoulder yet again and Sora began walking yet again but this time the atmosphere changed from a playful one to one of a simple silent comfort.

"Hey Roxy, wanna go to the beach?" Sora asked softly and Roxas nodded into Sora's shoulder closing his eyes and as Sora's scent drifted into his nose it seemed that all the people he had killed and all the wrong he had done drifted away even if only for a moment everything seemed to be alright; Sora gave him a sense that everything he had done was justified and seemed alright but what would he really say if Roxas really did confess to such a dark past.

"_No, I won't think about that now" _Roxas commanded himself

"Roxas" Sora called out

"Hmm"

"Will do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Sora asked seriously but a allowed a small smile to slip through.

"Gladly" Roxas answered without hesitation making Sora laugh but on the inside he was currently about to burst from happiness

"_Sora is definitely something else" _


End file.
